Caspian's Sister
by Kuroi Bara-676
Summary: What if the White Witch returns and a new war is started? It seems Narnia will need ALL the Kings and Queens of Old once again. But it seems something new has happened. Caspian has a sister? I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla: Hey all! I'm back! With a Chronicles of Narnia fic! I swear I watched the Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian over the weekend _4 times_ and fell in love with the movie! **

**Edmund: Oh great, now it's our turn for torture with this girl!**

**Lucy: Don't be such a stick in the mud Ed! It could be fun.**

**Kayla: yeah listen to her and let me finish! Like the title says Caspian has a sister!**

**Caspian:…I do?**

**Kayla: In the story, not really though I don't know about the actor who played Caspian.**

**Peter: When did this happen?**

**Kayla: SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE JASHIN FORSAKEN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Susan: Who's Jashin?**

**Kayla: … *banging head against wall several times***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of the Chronicles of Narnia or the characters. Just the plot and Caspian's sister. Though I will be adding in a new war with the White Witch, it may seem kinda cliché but I couldn't think of another reason to make the kings and queens of old back again. Beginning the story!**

**Kayla: It's CaspianXSusan (Suspian) and thoughts are _this just not bolded._  
**

**

* * *

**

Caspian stared out to the sea, he was standing on the balcony of Cair Paschavel. They had rebuilt it a month ago. (Can someone tell me the name? The accents of Peter and Lucy didn't make the name clear) It had been 5 months since the Kings and Queens of Old had left. How he missed them, he knew he would see Lucy and Edmund again, but never again would he see Peter or his dear Susan. He didn't know how long until he would crack. At least he was doing a fine job as king, he planned to make peace treaties with neighboring countries to increase Narnia's defense and the people respected him. Yet things have felt so different. Suddenly Trufflehunter and Trumpkin ran in.

"King Caspian!"

"I told you to call me Caspian, there is no need for such formalities between friends,"

"But it's urgent sire! The White Witch has returned!" Caspian stared at them, eyes wide with shock. How was it possible?

"What does she want?" Caspian finally spoke after long moments of silence. Trumpkin pulled a letter out of his pocket and read aloud,

"I, the White Witch true queen of Narnia, declare war upon your kingdom. This battle will be like no other you have faced. Remember child, the Penevsies aren't here to help you. Y ou have one week to surrened or we strike first!" Caspian was shocked at how quick this was going. Only months ago they had finished a war now another? Then Reepicheep scurried through the door.

"Caspian! Sire! Lord Aslan wishes to see you," Caspian nodded and hurried out the door too worried about this war to say goodbye. Running down the hall to the courtyard, past the gardens, up the hill, and kneeling before Aslan, slightly panting from his run.

"Rise, King of Narnia," standing, Caspian looked deep into the wise lion's eyes. They were filled with wisdom, yet a great sorrow and regret.

"Is something the matter Aslan?" Aslan said nothing and gazed out at the sea for some long minutes. Finally he spoke,

"Caspian, as you know the White Witch is coming. But you can't do this alone, you need the Kings and Queens of Old," Caspian's eyes filled with the hope of seeing Peter and Susan again but it won't happen. The hope had faded as quickly as it had come.

"But I don't think Lucy is strong enough for war! Sure Edmund is but Lucy might get hurt,"

"Who said it was just them?" Caspian was confused. _Peter and Susan can never return. So how else is there? _Aslan sighed and continued.

"I know said King Peter and Queen Susan can never return but I realize I was mistaken, they will be needed here in Narnia," Caspian's eyes filled with joy. He could see Susan again! He was happy to see them all but he was most happy that Susan will be coming back to him.

"There is more Caspian, you will need help from another young girl of 15,"

"Who is she Aslan?"

"You must ask your professor later but now blow Queen Susan's horn to summon the Kings and Queens of Old yet again!" Caspian nodded and brought out the horn that was always buckled to his belt. He brought it to his lips and blew, he blew the horn as hard as he could. Aslan nodded and started walking to the beach.

"Aren't you coming to greet them?" Caspian was snapped out of his reverie and nodded. They walked to the cave that the kings and queens emerged from last time and waited for the familiar faces. Caspian could hardly contain himself.

* * *

Susan stared out the window as Edmund was teaching Lucy how to play chess and Peter was studying. I had been 5 weeks since their visit to Narnia and Susan was still depressed. How she longed to see Caspian and Narnia, their true home. Suddenly Lucy jumped exclaiming a loud "OW!" in pain. Just like 5 weeks ago. Susan, Edmund, and Peter looked at her. She nodded to them and they were all standing with jolts of pain. Then they all held hands as the earth began to shake.

"Is this the new way of us getting to Narnia?" Edmund's voice was slightly shaky with the tremors. Suddenly everything began falling, lamps, pictures, furniture, even the walls began to crumble.

"Wait! Susan and I aren't meant to return!"

"I'm sure Aslan has a reason! Maybe he made a mistake,"

"Is it possible for Aslan to make a mistake Lucy?"

"I don't know Susan," Then there was a blinding light forcing everyone to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were back at the cave, Caspian and Aslan waiting for them outside.

* * *

Caspian couldn't believe it. In a flash of light they were standing before him in the cave. All of them, but they were wearing such strange clothes!

"Caspian! Aslan!" Lucy yelled with delight and hugged the mighty lion then himself.

"Nice to have you all back Lucy," Edmund, Peter, and Susan stepped out and hug him and Aslan as well.

"It's good to be back," Peter said as he looked around. Edmund and Lucy were playing in the sea again soon Peter joined them.

"Aslan, I thought you said we couldn't return?" Susan had a confused face.

"I know, but it seems even I make mistakes, oh gentle one," Aslan smiled and Susan returned it. How fantastic was it to see her smile again! She turned to him and blushed a bit. Caspian soon wore a small one of his own.

"It's good to see you again Caspian, or should I say High King Caspian," a playful smile gracing her fine lips. How he wanted to kiss her again.

"It's a pleasure as always, High Queen Susan The Gentle," Just as much playfulness in his voice.

"Now that I think about it, we never did give Caspian a title," Lucy had appeared out of nowhere startling them both. She was dripping wet like Edmund and Peter.

"What shall we title him as?" Peter thought aloud.

"How about High King Caspian, The Courageous?" Edmund asked.

"Ah, a fine title indeed Edmund," Aslan had a smile small on his muzzle. (well he doesn't really have lips right?)

"The courageous?" Caspian wasn't so sure of his title, he wasn't sure if he was brave.

"Just go with it," Susan said a bit of a laugh in her voice. They all walked up to Cair Paschavel, the Penevsies were all delighted to see it rebuilt.

"Oh it's just as I remember!" Lucy exclaimed with joy and began running to the front door.

"Wait Lucy!" Lucy turned to her older sister," Shouldn't we change out of out England clothes?" Lucy had on her school's grey dress and red vest. Susan was wearing her grey skirt, white blouse, and red blazer. Peter and Edmund wore their white collared shirts, blue blazers, and black trousers. Caspian let out a small laugh.

"Your belongings are still in the treasure vault. I shall take you there and explain why you are here, King Caspian, find Professor Cornelius," they nodded and went their separate ways. Caspian went to the library, he knew that's where the Professor was most of the time. He spotted him by the window reading a scroll. Walking over he tapped him on the shoulder. turning around to see who it was Cornelius broke into a small smile.

"Hello King Caspian, what may I do for you today?"

"Aslan said you know of this new alli we must seek," Cornelius's smile dropped off his face.

"I was you would never need to know but it seems you do," Caspian was deeply confused.

"What do you mean?" The professor sighed standing up.

"Do you know of nekos my king?"

"Why yes, they are hallf human half cat,"

"Your mother was a neko," Caspian's eyes widened again.

"Does that mean..."

"No you're not, I don't know why but you're not," Caspian was again confused, then why did he need to know this?

"Then why do I need to know this?"

"You're mother hide her tail and ears from everyone, only your father knew of them and he didn't care. He still loved her..." Caspian was still confused, why was the professor telling him this?

"What I'm trying to say Caspian, is that you have a sister," Caspian was shocked beyond belief. He had a sister? Then does that mean the girl they must find is his sister? Who else knew of this?

"She gained your mother's neko blood and was not aware how to hide her tail or ears. Only she, your father and I knew of her, we sent her away to protect her from people who would want to kill her,"

"Who would want to kill her?"

"Your uncle Miraz, he hated Narnians remember?" Caspian nodded hating the memory of that man.

"So I must find her?"

"Yes, her name is Kyaira (KEY-air-uh is the way you say it), travel to the most southern part of Narnia. There should be a bridge, cross it and go to the heart of the jungle you come across. There is a village full of nekos. The entire trip will take about 4 days. I will help prepare for the war here, i suggest taking the Kings and Queens, Trumkin, and Reepicheep,"

"Thank you Professor," with that he walked out of the library to gather who he needed. His mind wandering on who his sister turned out to be.

* * *

**Kayla: YAY!!! I DID THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!!!!!!**

**Caspian: Who's my sister based off of?**

**Kayla: My friends said she should look like me and act kinda like me since they said I look kinda similar to Caspian. Not sure how.**

**Lucy: Well, you both have dark brown eyes, a tan, black hair, and you're both tall. And you're hair is about 2 or 3 inches past your shoulders and Caspian's are about an inch above his shoulders.**

**Kayla: I still don't see resemlense.**

**(silence)**

**Edmund: You're hopeless...**

**Kayla: Thank you!**

**(more silence)**

**Kayla:...what?**

**Peter: Nevermind.**

**Susan: *sigh* This is going to be a very long story.**

**Lucy: Please review for Kayla! She's really appreciate it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kayla: Hey! I'm so happy people actually like this and reviewed! I don't care if it's only been like a day or 2 I'm writing the next chapter cause I love this story!**

**Susan: Where do you get the ideas?**

**Kayla: *shrugs* They just come to me.**

**Susan: I'll just do the disclaimer now. Kayla doesn't own the Chronicles of Narnia or us, she just owns the plot (maybe), and Kyaira.**

**Kayla: ONWARDS TO VICTORY!!!!!!!**

**All Narnia Characters: (O.o")**

**

* * *

**"Okay, okay, let me get this straight," Edmund said staring in disbelief, "You have a SISTER?! I thought you were an only child!!!!!"

Caspian had to cover his ears a bit. That boy has a loud voice!

"So did I. but apparently I'm not anymore,"

"Oh! What's her name! What's her name!" Lucy was jumping up and down in her dress, eagerness in her eyes. The older siblings laughed at her childishness.

"Her name is Kyaira and she's a neko,"

"I've heard of nekos but I've never seen one," Peter was thinking hard on this.

"That is because they are believed to be extinct," Aslan was behind them so suddenly everyone jumped at least 5 feet in the air. (literally) Aslan laughed at their behavior.

"Aslan! you startled us!" Susan put a hand over her heart as if she was having a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, but the professor has made a potion that can take you to your destination much quicker. Meet at the gardens after you pack, Reepicheep and Trumpkin are already waiting," The nodded and went to their chambers. Caspian snuck one last glance at Susan before she disappeared behind her door. He quickly packed his clothes and changed into a royal blue shirt and black pants. He prefered simple clothes for traveling. he turned and realized he never gave Rhindon back to Peter! He put his sword on in its sheath and on his belt. He took Rhindon out of the glass case he put it in and took it with him to return to its rightful owner. Upon arrival, Edmund and Peter were already there. Edmund in a green shirt and brown pants, Peter in a red shirt and black pants. Seems everyone's going with the simple look.

"Where are Susan and Lucy?" Edmund was starting to get impatient.

"Lu probably wanted to play dress up Ed," Edmund groaned and Caspian sighed. Well, she IS still a child.

"We're here!" Caspian turned and his widened slightly, with how much his eyes were widening you would think his eyes were going to pop out. Lucy was in a soft pink dress with a light green sash/ribbon, her dress reached right under her knees. The neck was a half-circle. She looked cute but that wasn't what got him. Susan's dress was royal blue with a square neck and a black sash. her dress reached right over her knees. No matter what she wore she was still beautiful.

"Well are we ready to go?" Caspian snapped out of it and handed Rhindon to Peter.

"I believe this is yours," Peter smiled and nodded as thanks.

"Before you leave I suggest getting some horses," reminded. The kings and queens nodded and rushed off to the stables. Caspian on Destria, Peter on a soft brown horse, Lucy with Susan on a pure white mare with a black muzzle and mane, and Edmund on a black and brown stallion. Trumpkin rode in with Reepicheep on his shoulder. They were riding a brown horse with white spots.

"When do we depart?"

"As soon as the Professor tells us what he needs to," as if on cue, Dr. Cornelius came in.

"There you are! I must tell you I have created a potion that will teleport you to the outskirts of the village!"

"That's magnificent Professor!" Edmund looked relieved. The doctor held up his hand.

"Unfortunately it will only work once, but more good news is that I found a short-cut," he pulled out a map and showed the group a route he drew. It showed that the bridge had gotten shorter because the island has gotten closer! Plus after they went through 62 yards of forest and through a valley that will shave off a few days. making the trip 1 and a half.

"That's great professor! But how long do you think it will take to actually FIND her?" Lucy put on her thinking face causing everyone to give off a soft laugh. This trip wouldn't be so bad, right?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a village full of nekos on an island quite a long ways south from Cair Paravel, a lone neko girl sat on the roof of her house staring up at the sky. She had dark brown eyes that would remind someone of dark chocolate, black hair like the feathers of a raven, and black cat ears and hair reached a few inches past her shoulders. She was clad in a black chain mail shirt and black pants. Black leather covered her chest, back, shoulder, knees, and it seems they also served as some kind of pants. Her gauntlets were black as her leather boots. The gauntlets had some kind of contraption that was confusing to what purpose it served. She sighed as she pulled her sword from its sheath. It's blade was black and the hilt was royal blue with white markings in some sort of spell. Suddenly an elderly looking neko came up, causing the young girl to stand and kneel.

"Elder Cheena, what may I do for you?"

"Rise dear, you are all my children, there is no need to kneel. Now, come, walk, for we must talk," the young neko girl nodded and walked beside her elder.

"So what is it you would like to speak to me about?" The old neko's kindly face turned serious.

"As you know, the nekos will help fight against the new army of the White Witch Jadis," the neko nodded not understanding why they were speaking of this. Cheena sighed and continued.

"I can tell you are confused, but we will be fighting along High King Caspian,"

"I know,"

"But do you know why I am telling you this?" the girl shook her head.

"Caspian, is your older brother," the neko turned her head quickly her eyes wide in shock, only to run into a tree. Falling down she said a loud "OW...", got up, and rubbed her head. The elder luaghed quietly at her granddaughter's clumsiness.

"Is this true grandmother?" Cheena looked back at her pleading eyes.

"please tell me it's just some crazy joke, please!" she was desperate. Cheena sighed and shook her head. This was going to be harder than she though.

"I'm afraid not child, I know you never wanted to be royalty but it runs in your blood, accept your fate,"

"I...If they come for me I'm not going. Now if you'll excuse me I believe it's time for my shift," with that she walked off, sadness and rage in her eyes. Cheena sighed again, _Kyaira you cannot change what is to come. _Then she walked back to the temple to pray for her granddaughter.

* * *

**Kayla: YAY!!!!!!! I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS BEFORE MY BED TIME!!!!! But when I post this it will be the time I wake up so yeah. reviews are love! please!**


End file.
